Black Predator
by Sagami15
Summary: What if during the first wave, Raphtalia pleaded somebody to save the village. That plead came in a form of a boy around her age, with a monstrous right arm, a giant sword and horn? (Chapter 1 rewrite) Warning: bad grammar ahead
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by The Rising of the Shield Sage Hero by Fluffball13 check out his story too**

**Chapter 1**

The Wave of Calamity

A mysterious phenomenon that occur in the world, causing monster to appeared from a rift that appear in the sky.

Nobody knows where the waves came from or how it was formed.

The monster that appear wreak havoc to nearby villages or towns

But, what if, something else came through the rift, something that's neither monster or beast.

A Human turned half-God

**BREAK**

Rurorona Village, the village created by the queen for Demi-human and protected by a noble lord Seaetto was now under attack from the monster of the wave.

With sky bleeding red, monster keep appearing from the rift and causing havoc.

The governor, Lord Seaetto, is now fighting off the the monsters of the wave while trying to evacuated the citizens away.

The Governor is now surrounded by monsters, thinking this is the end he hope he can at least see his daughter one last time.

'_Eclair. my daughter. I'm sorry' _

But a miracle happen, hundreds of white laser fall from the sky onto the monsters surrounding him and those nearby destroying them.

Lord Seaetto look around in shock on what just happen, just a moment ago he was surrounded by monsters and now almost all the monsters are destroy.

As he was looking around, he didn't notice a hooded figure sneaking behind him with his weapon drawn out and was about to kill him

Fortunately for the old man, another white laser came from the sky passing by the Governor head piercing through the Assassin's head saving his life

Lord Seaetto look behind him and saw the dead body of the assassin, he look at body and saw a rosary that belong to the Church of the three heroes.

He look up in the sky just in time to see a yellow and black star fly off to another direction like a shooting star.

He look over to the direction it's flying and run towards it.

**BREAK**

We see a family of Three Tanuki Demi-human being cornered by a Three headed dog near a cliff.

The daughter is hiding behind her mother while the father was trying to fight the dog with magic.

The dog growled and leap towards them

"Faust Holy" the father roared out as a orb of light clashes with the dog manage to push it back but not without a injury.

"Argh..." his shoulder is bleeding out blood

"Dear, Are you alright?" his wife asked in worry.

"I'm find, but we have to stop this thing or it might go after the rest of the villagers." The monster was slowly getting up, Holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding, standing back up and ready to try to stop the monster again.

"I know."

"I'm sorry honey, looks like we might not make this out alive."

"It's okay dear, I was prepared."

Both parents turned to their daughter.

The girl still look afraid of the monster in front of them, she saw both her parents look at her with a sad look on their face

"What?" she asked them as her mother pull her into a hug

"Raphtalia, be strong and don't forget to smile." Her mother said with a strained smile

"Your mother is right. When you smile, everybody smiles." Her father rubbed her head. "I know things will be hard for you in the future so be careful."

"So please, forgive us for our selfless, you have to live." Raphtalia was shock from what she heard, her eyes filled with tears

"No! Mommy! Daddy!" she clenched onto her mother tighter. "Don't leave me!"

The three headed dog was about to lung to attack

'_Please! somebody! anybody?! Save us' _Raphtalia pleaed

As if somebody heard her plea, a large glowing white orb drop from the sky and exploded in front of the dog stopping it's advance

The family was surprised that something came from the sky and saved them, as they were about to look up a black and yellow flash slam onto the dog

***BOOOM***

Causing a big cloud of dust to cover the area.

The family cough, waving their hands to wave the cloud away.

***Whimpering***

***Stab***

They heard a dog whimpering before a sound of something being stab was heard

Once the dust cloud is gone, they saw something that shock them.

The sky is back to it's usual blue, In front of them is the three headed dog lying dead with someone standing on top of the corpse.

Sure they were surprise to see the monster dead but the person standing on of it make them shock and afraid.

The person standing on the corpse is a young man about Raphtalia age with a black and yellow aura around him that slowly vanish with his back facing them, shoulder length black hair, Tattered grey pants with combat boots and a tattered black high collar jacket.

What make them afraid is the boy right arm. The arm look like a monster arm with spikes on the forearms and shoulder with some spikes at the back of the shoulder blade, in his hand is some sort of giant organic buster sword that was stabbed onto the dog's corpse.

The boy turn around, they saw the boy high collar coving his lower face, a right glowing yellow eye with his left cover by his hair and black vein from his right cheek up to his left side with a horn poking out of his on his left forehead.

The parents were thinking this boy is some sort of demi-human but at the same time not it.

"Who... are you?" the father hesitantly ask, not letting his guard down.

They just stare, not saying anything until the boy break the silence.

"Kiba"

**END CHAPTER**

**Kiba look, clothes and weapon are the same as Lindow side story just with black coat and no Fenrir symbol on back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please re-read chapter 1 before reading this chapter to understand what's going to happen in this chapter**

**And thanks for Fluffball13 for some idea and using some part of his story**

**Chapter 2**

Both of the tanuki adults just look at the boy, Kiba, on top of corpse across of them, not sure what to make of him.

Here's a boy, who look about the same age as their daughter, came out of nowhere and just kill the boss of the wave so easily.

Plus, with his right arm and horn they don't think he's a human or Demi-human but some kind of demon.

While the daughter, Raphtalia, was awe and afraid at the same time.

Awe that a boy about her age was able to kill the monster so easily and afraid because of his appearance and sword.

At the same time, Kiba was thinking back on how he got into this

**Flashback**

He was hunting a Aragami, then suddenly a tear in the air came out of nowhere and suck him and Aragami in to it.

When he came out of the tear, he notice that the sky is red as blood, monsters coming out of sort of rift and he was falling from the sky

As he was falling, he looked around to see where the Aragami might have landed since it was suck in with him.

He saw the monsters were attacking a nearby village, an old man in some sort of noble clothing fighting off the monsters while the villagers running towards the lake to escape.

Seeing the old man is Being overwhelm by the monsters, he decide to give him a hand.

Flipping his position straight up, holding his sword like a gun aiming at the monsters.

At the tip of the sword a white glowing orb with pink aura started to form and fire from it

When the orb reach a distance it glow a turn into multiple laser homing towards the monsters.

Kiba saw the old man look around in surprise, he then notice somebody is sneaking behind the old man back with a weapon draw out, ready to kill the old man.

An assassin

Kiba aim at the assassin, focussing his vision on his target and pull the trigger.

A white laser came out from the tip of the sword towards the target in high speed, piercing the head killing the assassin and saving the old man's life the second time

He notice a shine on the side of his vision and turn to the source of it, he saw a giant three headed dog have cornered a family of three by the cliff side.

That's not good

Turning towards to their direction

"Burst"

As soon as he say that his eye started glowing as a black and yellow aura formed around him. He air dash towards them, he notice the dog was about to pounce he aim his sword/gun and fire a fast shot

The shot exploded in front of the dog making it stop it's attack and look up.

The last thing it saw was a horned person with a yellow glowing eye swinging down a giant sword.

**Flashback end**

"Ugh..."

A grunting sound knock him out of his thoughts, he saw the father holding his injured shoulder as he falls to his knee.

"Dear, Are you alright?" his wife rush towards his side along with their daughter worry about him.

"Yeah, I'm find" trying to reassure them he's find.

Kiba, seeing the father need medical help, removing his sword from the corpse, jumping down and walk towards them.

Hearing footstep, they look up and see Kiba in front of them with his giant sword in hand.

They afraid, thinking that the boy is gonna kill them now

But that thought was thrown out of the window as the boy just reach behind his coat with his left hand and took out some pills.

"Eat this, it'll heal your wounds" passing the pills to the father before turning walking back to the corpse.

The father was hesitate to eat the pills, but the boy did just save their lives so maybe it's fine.

The father put the pills in his mouth and swallow it.

Upon swallowing the pills, his wounds glow green and was closed in a matter of seconds.

"Wow!" the Tanuki family was in awe at how the quick the wounds heal.

Just who is this boy? And what was that pills he gave him?

***growl***

A sound of growling knock them out of their thoughts, the sound came from where the dog is making them nervous thinking that it was still alive to finish it's job

When they turn towards the sound, the dog is still on the ground. Dead.

No, the growling came from the boy and they were shock that the growling came from the boy or rather his sword.

A black monster like head that came out between the sword and the handle with the sword acting as a pseudo tongue for the monster.

It's almost as big as the three headed dog

The boy aim the monster head/sword hybrid at the corpse and stab forward with monster maw opening wide...

***Chomp***

And started devouring the corpse.

After a while, the dog's corpse was no more only a pebble of blood was left behind.

As monster head return into the sword, they saw the boy's right hand glow.

They didn't notice until now, but embedded on the back of the boy's monster hand is orange gem-like crystal that was glowing softly.

After a while the glow stop, suddenly something pop up right in front of Kiba surprising him

**Cerberus core acquire**

**New ability unlock: summoning**

**Summoning allow you to summon a monster as a familiar that may assist you in battle. The types of monster depend on what core you have equip.**

**If a familiar is either Killed of down. The core will return into the owner in stalemated status until full recovery to be summon again**

**-Cerberus-**

**-empty-**

**-empty-**

**Note: you can only have three core equip at time.**

'_Huh? This is new. Usually I have to discover what power I have from devouring. And summoning? Instead of gaining it's ability, I gain the power to summon them, interesting.' _Kiba thought as he look at the screen in front of him with interest.

But was knock out his thought when someone call him

"Uh.. excuse me, young man"

"Hm" he turn and saw the tanuki family was front of him

"I can't thank you enough for saving our lives" the father speak as the family bow slightly "but I have to ask, are you... some kind of demon?"

'A _Demon? Huh, Probably because of my appearance.'_

Kiba shook his head "No, I'm not demon. I'm..." pausing a bit "I'm human, just not fully human anymore" looking down at his right arm as he willed the sword to dematerialize back into his arm.

The family was amazed on how the sword integrated into his arm.

"Anyway, I already dealt with most of the monsters before killing that dog. So this place should be safe now" seeing the father was about to ask him another question, he raise his hand to stop him before gesturing over the lake where some of the survivors are trying to get to the shore. "Look, I know you probably have more questions but that can wait. We should probably help out the one's in water first"

The family nodded their head in agreement, they can ask question later, right now they need to help the villagers that are in the water first.

Before they can move to help, men in various armour and weapons came up upon the cliff making Raphtalia scare hiding behind her mother while her parents and Kiba tensed up with the father standing protective in front of his wife and daughter.

"Where's the beast? I thought it went this way?" One of the man said. Another one saw a puddle of blood, a tanuki family and a boy with horn and monstrous right arm.

As he saw the Demi-human's he smirk

"Seemed it was dealt with... But I heard the governor died."

"It's not demi-human terrority anymore."

"Hey, what would happen if-"

"Nothing." Another man stepped forward with his sword drawn. "With the governor dead, demi-humans have no rights just like in the rest of the country. And the price for slaves is ripe for the picking, plus that boy looks a special case" Thinking that Kiba is some sort Demi-human too

Once he heard that, Kiba tense his right arm up ready to rematerialize his sword but anybody could make a move a voice can be heard from behind a tree.

"Oh, really? So I'm dead you said?"

Turning towards the source of the voice they saw a familiar man coming out from behind tree, it's same old man that Kiba saved from before

Lord Seaetto

The knight was surprised by his appearance

"But how can this be?! We were told you were dead!" the knight shouted in shock

"Oh really? Killed by the wave monster or a Assassin that was sended by Church of the three heroes?" Lord Seaetto questioned as he walk towards them making the knights flinch

"So tell me, young knight, who told you that I was killed?" now standing in front of knight glaring at him

Suddenly Kiba sense something coming, fast, rush forward grabbing the Governor by shoulder and throwing him back towards the tanuki family before jumping back.(1)

A large shadow cover where the knights was standing they look up.

The last thing they saw is giant wolf like monster above them

***BOOM***

The monster landed onto the group knights killing and started to devour their corpses.

The Governor and the Demi-humans family was shock and look sort of monster that just kill those knights

The creature has wolf-like appearance with white skull head and fur, it's front legs are stone-armoured, red capes on it's back, a tail with red fur that look like flame.

This is Marduk Aragami

The four people just stare in shock as the Marduk keeps devouring the corpses

They heard somebody walking, they turn and saw the young man walking pass them towards the creature

Lord Seaetto was about stop the boy but was too late

"Hey, wolfie! So you finally decide to show yourself huh."

The monster stop it's devouring and turn towards Kiba

The Governor and tanuki family notice a large scar on the right side of it's face near the eye

The Marduk growl at Kiba remembering him as the half-human mockingly smile under his collar, he continued

"So how's that scar of yours? I remember giving that to you when you first try to attack me"

Lord Seaetto and the Demi-humans was shocked on what boy just said, he's the one that gave the monster the scar on it's head?!

The Marduk growl angrily at the human before it howl loudly towards the sky

"_**ARH- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

Causing a wind to blow around as a blood red aura flare around it's body, it glare down at Kiba

Lord Seaetto and the tanuki parents behind the young man was frozen in fear as Raphtalia hold onto her mother tighter, the aura of the monster that release was no joke. It's like wave boss monster but more powerful

As for Kiba...

He just smirk

"So you're getting serious on start eh. Well then, looks like I'll have to do same too."

Closing his one eye, as red like aura started to form around him

"**Goretsu..."**

He snap open his eye showing that it's now red and glowing

"**BURST"**

As soon as he shouted, a red aura burst out from his body crashing against the monster aura

The two aura crash against one another trying overwhelm their each other

The four spectator surprised and shock that the boy was able to match the large monster aura.

Kiba extend his right arm out, closing his hand as if he was holding something.

A giant buster blade materialize on his hand surprising the Governor or amazed for the Tanuki family.

Holding the sword with two hand, Kiba lower into a stance.

Everything was in silence as the Marduk and half-human glare at each other

As if a unknown signal given, Kiba and the monster charge against one another.

"**ROARRRRRRRRR"**

As the Marduk chargers, it's stone legs open up showing a orange glow with some fire coming out of it

"RAHHHHHHHHHH"

As Kiba was running towards it, his sword gain a red and black like aura around it

As both reach the middle of the charge, Kiba swing his sword forward as the Marduk slash with it's right arm

When they both clashed, a bright light blinded the area.

**Timeskip**

**One week later**

A week have passed since the Wave hit the village

The survivors of the villages are trying repair and scavenge on what's left from the destruction, luckily some of the house was still standing so they have shelter to sleep at night.

Some adventures, knights and bandits try to raid the village thinking it will be easy since the village is still recovering from the Wave

But what they didn't know is that the village have a guardian watching over the village

The people that went for the raid was either killed or near dead state with barely one or two alive to tell the tale of what happen.

When the three hero church heard that Ruroron Governor, Lord Seaetto, was still alive. There they knew the first assassin they send had fail to assassinate him and was presumably being killed.

Since the village is still recovering, they decided to send another assassin to assassinate Lord Seaetto again and maybe the guardian too.

When the day after they send the assassin passed, a dead body was found on their church doorstep the next morning.

The body has alot of missing part, the head, shoulder, a arm and a leg. It's as if he was being mow down by some sort of monster.

When they search body, they found a rosary of their church on the body and a note threatening them to try again only to be return with another dead body

This make them realize that this is the same assassin they had sended to kill Lord Seaetto and the guardian but was kill by guardian

The guardian of Ruroron has earn couple of titles during the week time

'The monster boy' 'The Beast tamer' 'One-horned demon' 'The Hunter' 'Guardian of Demi-human'

But there's one title that he earn put alot fear into peoples especially slave hunter

One time, a slave hunter kidnapped a Demi-human child from the village and was planning to sell the child to the local slave traders

But was found out by the guardian, when he found them the hunter try to escape. The guardian hunt him down till he has nowhere run and rumour says that there was nothing left of the hunter, not even his blood

The title?

Black Predator

**END CHAPTER**

**1) just like how the protagonist throw Claire back from Lulu's attack**

**The familiar summoning is just like V from DMC 5 but able to switch to what type of monster he can summon by core**

**Kiba has 4 type's of burst form**

**Black and Yellow: Normal Burst**

**Red: Goretsu/Ardent Strength Burst**

**Blue: Shippu/Hurricane Burst**

**Gold and black: Rage Burst/Blood Rage**

**Goretsu gives him even more higher power and defense then normal Burst**

**Shippu gives him high speed that left a afterimage, able to slash more faster but his power will be decease and air dash/walk on sky like Sanji sky walk**

**Goretsu and Shippu was inspired by Kamen rider Geiz Revive form**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waring: Bad Grammar. You been warned**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

**Opening – Haruka Mirai**

A month have passed since the First Wave of Calamity came.

During the month, the Rurorona village has been recovering from the damage that the first wave had cause and raiders trying to raid the place.

Once in a while, Raiders will always come and try to raid the village, killing Demi-human adults and selling the child to slavery.

However, that did not happen, since Kiba always stop them before they can even set foot into the village.

Speaking of him, after killing and devouring the Marduk's core and body, they went to help the survivors that were in lake out to the shore.

After helping the survivors, Lord Seaetto questioned Kiba on where came from and what is he since he has a appendage that don't look human

Kiba tell him that he came from another world and that he's human, well, half human to be exact.

Lord Seaetto was shocked, this boy came from another world and he's human!

Is he one of the four cardinals' heroes? But the weapons in the story says to be a Sword, Bow, Spear and a Shield not some sort demonic arm that can materialize weapon.

Kiba explain to Lord Seaetto how he got to this world, he was out hunting down a Marduk, the white wolf monster that he previously killed, when suddenly a rip in the sky came out of nowhere and suck both him and the monster in.

As for his extra appendages, he said he was experimented by mad people

Back in his world, humanity was close to extinction by a creature known as Aragami, a Marduk for example, and that humanity was able to find way to fight against them, by injecting Aragami cell or Oracle cell into their body in a form of a armlet and used a weapon known as God Arc to fight back.

However, some people don't think it was enough so they decided to experiment on people, more specifically orphaned children by injecting an Aragami Cell directly into their body.

He was the lucky one to be alive after the injection. Others either die from it or turned into a Aragami itself.

Lord Seaetto was horrified, the people at Kiba world's experimented on children!

After telling his story, Kiba ask Seaetto on what is going on this world and why was there monster attacking here.

Lord Seaetto tell Kiba that his in Rurorona Village near the kingdom of Melromarc and this world is being destroy by a disaster known as The Wave of Calamity.

He explained that the wave of Calamity is a mysterious phenomenon that cause monsters to be summoned from a crack in the sky and wreak havoc, the only way to know about the incoming Wave is by an hourglass call Dragon hourglass in the church of each kingdom.

At the first, the people speculate that the monsters came from another world, now with Kiba saying he came to this world by the monster crack make Lord Seaetto concluded that the monsters do came from another world.

The only way to stop the wave is to kill the boss of the wave, although only temporarily stopping it

Lord Seaetto asked Kiba on what he was planning to do next, Kiba wasn't sure on what to do so he decided to stay and help out the village until he has idea on what to do.

At first, the villagers were wary of him because of his appearance alone make them think he's some sort of demon. But the Governor, Lord Seaetto, seems to trust him so they'll give him chance

While the children were awe that someone of their age was able to fight the wave monster so easily. A story that was told by the tanuki child who saw everything. Raphtalia.

When the raiders came to pillage the village and enslave the child, but Kiba stopped them before they could do any damage.

Sometime, knights from local country will try to attack the village, but same as the raiders Kiba stopped them before they could do any harm.

He also helps out villagers with the repairs, hunting down remaining monster from the first wave that was near the village and uses it meat as food for the village.

Then one day, a slave hunter manages to sneak in and kidnapped a Child, but was hunted down by Kiba, even though they were a long distance away from the village.

The child was saved, as for the slave hunter, well, let's just said he's not gonna be found. Forever.

After that, the villagers begin to trust him, they even give the nickname. The Guardian of Rurorona.

**BREAK**

Near the forest of Rurorona village, a figure can be seemed standing on top of a large monster. The cloud that was blocking the sun passes, shining it's light on to the figure showing the person was Kiba who look different.

Kiba, who previously look like a 10-year-old child, is now a young man around the age of 18, he still wears the same outfit when he came to this world but was modified for his growth.

His hair is still the same with slight changes, his horn grows slightly longer while his arm still remained the same.

Kiba found out about his growth when the day after he hunt the remaining monster from the waves, he woke up and found himself grown.

He thought maybe it was the Aragami cells inside of him speeding his growth, but when Lord Seaetto ask him if he Demi-human.

Kiba said he's half human and half Aragami, Kiba questioned Seaetto on why he thinks he's a Demi-human.

Lord Seaetto explain to him that Demi-human physically grow up fast as they level up.

Yes, Kiba learn that this world uses statues like a game, when he checks his statues, he only has his name, title and the summoning skill he acquires but his level was unknown for some reason even Lord Seaetto doesn't know why either.

Anyway, back to his growth. Kiba theorize that when coming to this world he was categorize as a Demi-human because of his Aragami half but it was just a theory so he was not sure.

Back to what he was doing.

Kiba was out hunting meat for the village when he stumbles upon this large monster.

"This should be enough meat for the village." Removing his sword from the corpse and shouldering it "Time to head back."

As Kiba was about to drag his kill back to village, he saw a shadow flash by at the corner of his vision.

Kiba turn and saw a couple of shadow figure jumping through trees, but when one near him passes by he saw a familiar rosary on the person thanks to his Aragami half giving him enhance visions.

The rosary of the three-hero church.

He remembers the rosary as an assassin with it was trying to sneak into village, but he stopped him before he could even set foot into the village.

After that Kiba interrogate the assassin and found out they were planning to assassinate Seaetto.

After getting as much intel from the assassin, he disposes the assassin and get back to tell Seaetto on what he discovers.

Seeing them here means they're up to no good

He notices some of them were carrying something but couldn't make out what it was.

Well, time to dispose of them

Kiba lift his sword out of his shoulder and aim at the moving shadow.

A small orb formed at the tip of his sword before it turns into a laser headed towards the nearest shadow.

The shadow saw a light coming from behind him as he turns around to face a glowing white laser in front of his face.

***Bang***

The shadow die before he could even think as his whole head was demolished from the laser

His body crash onto a tree alerting his fellow shadow as they turn and see their fellow shadow, dead without a head.

Before they could think on what just happen, Kiba appear behind one in a flash with his sword in mid-swing...

***SLASH***

Thus, Cutting the shadow in half with a single swing.

The other shadow was startled by their fellow shadow death before recognizing who the killer is.

"Shit! It's the Black Predator?!" shouted one of shadow getting the others to tense up

The Black Predator. Who haven't heard of him!

It is said that he hunts slave hunter to the end of the earth, freeing any slave from slave camps and apparently can also summon monster.

Some even call him the devil or a demon due to his horn and arm making him look like one. Rumour has it, that he can sprout demon like wings and a bladed tail making him look truly like Satan itself

Knowing facing a opponent that they cannot win against they decided on another plan.

Run Away

"**NIGERUNDAYO**" shouted a shadow as he jumps away

As soon a word left the shadow's mouth, all shadow jump away from the devil himself.

Seeing his prey escaping, the half-human chase them down killing some on the way.

Some were foolish enough to plan to fight him, but was killed in the end

Seeing that the one-horned devil was still chasing them, they throw some smoke bomb to cover them and hopefully distract the demon.

But luck was not on their side as multiple white laser came out of the smoke killing some of them.

As the smokes clear, Kiba notice there are some still trying to escape. As he was about to give chase, he notices something shiny at the corner of his vision.

Turning towards it, the shiny object came from one the dead shadow's corpse.

Must be one the thing they were carrying.

Looking back at the last three fleeing shadow that's getting further away, he aims his sword at them...

***BANG***

And fire a red orb at them

The three shadow saw the red orb of death heading towards them, they jump away from the orb range. As they dodged the orb, they didn't notice the orb was glowing until the last second.

***BOOM***

Thanks to his enhanced vision, Kiba was able to tell that the explosion manages to kill one of them and heavily injure the other two.

From what he can tell, the two wounded Shadow won't last long from their injuries and eventually die.

He walks towards the dead corpse that was carrying the object and pull out what seems be to a small rusty old shield?

'_Why would they carry this old piece of junk?_' Kiba thought as he looks over the shield

As if somebody hear his thought, a screen pops up

**Ancient Shield Relic acquire**

Kiba brow rose a bit, this old thing is a relic?

'_Maybe old man Seaetto might know something about this.' _As he stores the relic in his back pouch

Seeing no shadows anymore-other than the two that escape who would soon die of blood loss-Kiba went back to get the monster he killed and return to the village with it.

Just another day for Kiba.

**BREAK**

The village of Rurorona, a place that was nearly destroy by the Wave of Calamity a month ago was now back on its feet thanks to a Kiba's help.

Houses that was once destroy from the Wave was rebuild into a better quality, Farmer was able make crops again and fisherman fishing for fish and sell it any local traders that comes by.

The place has become more crowded due to their guardian saved lot of Demi-Human from either slave trader or camp.

With the help of the Governor, their guardian and some villagers they manage to expand some lands and make more houses for the recused slaves.

Around the village are walls made out woods with spikes at the tip to prevent anyone to climb over the village.

At the front gate of the wall is a familiar Three-headed dog, sleeping.

Yes, the boss from the previous wave, Cerberus, is now a guard dog for the village.

Just how did a wave boss get downgraded into a simple guard dog?

Well, Kiba decided to try out his new summoning ability and out it came the three-headed dog since that's the only core he has at the moment.

Since it was summoned by Kiba, it was not hostile like when it was a wave boss. In fact, the three-headed dog acted like any normal dogs from what Kiba can tell. Loyal and obedient.

The villagers were scare and wary of it at first since it was one of the monsters that nearly destroy their village, but after a few weeks they got use to Cerberus presences and accepted the dog as the gatekeeper of Rurorona.

As the gatekeeper sleep, a girl can be seen by gates. Seemingly waiting for someone.

The person in question is Raphtalia. Who looks different too?

A month ago, when the wave of Calamity attacked, she was just a 10-year girl, now she looks like a 16 or 17 Years old young woman.

How did she grow from a 10-year-old girl into 17-year-old young woman? Well…

Back when a slave hunter came to kidnap a Demi-human child, that child was Raphtalia.

When she was kidnapped, she was afraid that she might not see her family and friends again.

But a hope comes in the form of her village guardian.

Kiba

A boy that was about her age, the one who can kill high level monster easily, the one that saved her village, the one who help the village getting back on its feet and the one who saved her.

He came out of nowhere scaring the slave hunter causing him to drop her and run away.

But he didn't get far as Kiba got rid of him in an instant.

After dealing with the slave trader, Kiba went back to her and treated her bruise that was cause by the slave hunter. After treating her bruise, he carries Raphtalia back to Rurorona where her family and friends was worried about her.

Feeling herself as burden, she decided that she want to get stronger so she wouldn't be burden anymore.

A few days after her kidnapping and recovering, Raphtalia ask Kiba help train her so that she won't be a burden to anyone anymore.

At first Kiba refuse but accepted in the end after her countless begging to train her and seeing determination in her eyes. Heck even two of her friends (Keel and Rifina) also want to join in the training with her.

There wasn't much to teach them other than teaching them how to use weapon, defend themselves and hunt for animal and dissect it outside of the village.

Sometime he even brings them out to hunt for food nearby or hunt monsters from the wave that still lurk around thus making them level up quick fast and physically grow up fast due their Demi-Human natural.

Back to the main thing, why is Raphtalia waiting by the gate? Well she's waiting the hero of her village to come back.

Even since he saved her, Raphtalia look up to Kiba as an inspiring hero even if he was not a cardinal hero that her parents once told her. And hope that she can stand beside him to fight with him instead of just supporting him.

"Hey, Raphtalia, why are you at gate?" A female voice calls out to her.

Hearing her name, she turns and saw two of friends. Keel and Rifina both also grown up to the same age as her.

"Maybe she's waiting for her 'hero' to come back" Rifina teased

Hearing that make the Tanuki girl blush

"NO, I-I w-was just… standing guard. Yes, I was standing guard." Raphtalia gave a weak excuse.

"But we already have a gatekeeper, so why do you have to stand guard?" Keel said while pointing her thumb at the sleeping Cerberus.

Raphtalia blush deepen, as Rifina have a teasing smile showing that she was about to tease Raphtalia even more

***BARK**BARK**BARK***

But was save from the teasing when the Cerberus suddenly woke up and getting back on its feet as it barks happily into the distance.

Almost all of the villagers can hear the bark and knowing that when the Cerberus bark happily means that its master is back.

The three Demi-Human looks towards the distance where the dog is staring and saw a figure carrying a large dead monster came in to view in a distance.

The Cerberus without waiting run towards the figure.

Kiba saw the Cerberus coming, raise his left arm up to halt the Cerberus before it could crash onto him, as the dog skided in front of him.

"Sit, boy" Kiba command

The Cerberus sit and then it's master petting it's heads.

"Good boy, good boy. You won't mine helping with this can you boy." He gestures at the corpse he's carrying.

The three-headed dog bark and nod before grabbing the monster corpse off its master shoulder with its teeth's and follow him back to the village

"Welcome back, Kiba-sama"

As soon he reached the gate, he was greeted by the three Demi-humans.

Kiba sigh, how many times must he tell them to sama in his name, he's not some noble or a hero. But then again almost all the villager and former slaves he saved calls him a hero.

As he was about to replied to them, a white blur passes by the three and crashes against his chest nearly making him lose his balance.

Looking down, he saw the one that crashes onto him is a girl with glossy white and black hair with a tiger ear and tail.

"What's wrong Atla? Are you still hurt somewhere?" Kiba ask the girl

As the girl, now name Atla, look up at him or just facing him as the girl had her eyes close showing that she's blind

"Nothing, just want to welcome you back Kiba-sama"

The half-human just sighs as he pat her on the head getting a purr in return.

Raphtalia can be seen pouting in jealousy and her tail wiggling in anger from the attention that Atla is getting from Kiba

"OI! Get your hand of my sister!" the male voice shouted

Looking at where voice came from, they saw a boy with white and black hair with tiger ears and tail same as Atla running towards them.

As the boy was getting closer, he jumps and stretch his leg out to kick at the Half-Aragami.

But Kiba just lift up his mutated arm to block the kick, as the kick contact with his arm a small shockwave exploded.

The boy jumps back and glare at the person across him...

"OWWWWWWWW"

Before rolling on ground, clenching his leg in pain.

Kiba sigh as this was not the first time it happens "Nice to see you too Fohl."

The boy, Fohl, just glare at the young man with tears of pain in his eyes.

"Onii-sama, you shouldn't do that to Kiba-sama all time you see him" as Atla detach herself from Kiba and started scolding her brother

Fohl and Atla are a pair of Demi-Human sibling that Kiba saved just few weeks ago. They are a Hakuko Demi-human which is based on white tiger.

Even since he saved them, Atla had always cling to him whenever he's nearby. While her brother, Fohl, doesn't like him for some reason

But that's a story for another time.

"Anyway, where's old man Seaetto? I need to speak with him." Kiba asked

"I'm here my boy. What is it you need to speak about?" as the metioned old man walk up to them with his daughter

Lord Seaetto didn't change much for the past month other some small scar he got from the wave monster attack.

His daughter, Éclair Seaetto, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes also a knight in training.

When he first met her, she mistook his Cerberus as a stray and try to kill it but was stopped by her father and Kiba in time before she kills the Three-Headed Dog. After an explanation Éclair apologize to Kiba and thank him from saving her father, which the Half-Human wave it off saying it was nothing.

"Yeah, it has something to do with a... 'Certain' church. If you know what I mean."

Lord Seaetto narrow his eyes as he knows exactly who Kiba is talking about

"I see, what were they up too?" The Governor asks

Kiba just shrug his shoulder and took out relic from his pouch.

"Don't know, but they were carrying something. I manage to get one of them when I... dealt with them, I don't what it is but item is called Ancient Shield relic. You know anything about it?" just he hands the item over to Lord Seaetto

The Governor look at the relic in interest before returning it to Kiba.

"I don't know much about it, but I heard mages uses some of this relic to summon the cardinal heroes." Seaetto explain

"Cardinal Heroes? Huh" looking at the relic in his hand.

Cardinal Heroes, Kiba only know much about them from Lord Seaetto a month ago. They're 4 legendary hero of sort. Summoned to fight off the wave monster, so if this the shield relic than the item that Shadows he run into must have the other relics probably the last three that ran away. But why would find this relic? Were they planning to summon the legendary Heroes?

Upon close inspection he notices the rusty orb in center of the shield which look a core, then a idea came in his head.

Maybe he can try summoning the shield hero with his summoning ability.

Even if he can fight off the wave himself, but the innocent bystanders are another thing. He can't fight and protect them at the same time.

So, if he can summon the shield hero maybe the hero can help protecting the civilian until he kills the wave boss to prevent the wave from summoning more monsters.

With the idea set in mind, he began walking to an open field nearby to do the summoning with Cerberus following its master after dropping the monster corpse by the gate.

The others saw Kiba walking away, they were curious on where he's going so they decided to follow him.

Once reached an open field, Kiba command the Cerberus to stay at edge of the field while he himself walk towards the center.

The others also wait by the edge with the three-headed dog, as they look on with curiosity on what the Half-Aragami planning to do.

As Kiba reach the centre of the field, he tosses the relic up as his right arm started to shift into a familiar monster head.

While his audience have different reaction about the monster head

Lord Seaetto was surprise but not at the head since he saw it before (When devouring the Marduk) but at how the half-human use his arm instead of his sword.

For Raphtalia, she was still awe at the at monster head even when she already seen it before, but this is the first she sees him using his arm and not his weapon.

While Keel and Rifina was in awe. When they heard that Kiba can summon some sort of monster head by his sword from Raphtalia they didn't believe at first but after they saw how Kiba materialize his sword through his Aragami arm, makes them believe that he does can summon a monster head. But seeing it for first time was awesome for them.

As for Éclair, Atla and Fohl, they were very surprise. Éclair had heard from her father that he can summons a monster head but seeing it for the first was different. Even if she can't see, Atla can feel the change in the air. For Fohl, he was surprised by the appearance of the monster head. He knows that Kiba can materialize a giant buster blade from his arm but not a monster head.

But there's one thing is in everybody mind, what is Kiba doing with monster head?

Kiba raise his Aragami hand above his head as the relic came back down towards him, The Aragami head open its mouth and devour the relic.

The people who saw it was stun in shock, why would he eat the relic?!

After devour the relic his arm returns back to his mutated form as orange gem on the back of his hand glowed green.

**Shield Relic core acquire**

**Waring: You can only use this core once, after summoning the core will break**.

'_Oh, so it's a one-time use huh_.' Kiba thought as he looks at screen in front of him.

After dismissing the screen, He rub his hand before raising his Aragami arm up supported by his left arm as its core glow green.

Time to summon the Shield Hero.

A large green magic circle suddenly appears under Kiba as his core glows brighter

By the audience, for the resident of Rurorona was confuse on he was doing until Lord Seaetto remember the talk he had with Kiba.

'_Don't tell me! He's planning to summon the Shield Hero?!' _Lord Seaetto thought as he watches the magic circle glows brighter.

As the magic glows even more bright making everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the light dies down, Kiba notice somebody in front of him knock out on the ground.

Upon closer inspection, the person is a girl with messy black hair, Green sweater hoodie with black skirts and black stocking with black loafer.

On her arm is a small sliver shield with a green gem in the middle

She seems to be the same age as him

"uhhhhhhh..."

While he was inspecting her, the girl started to wake up. The first thing she saw was a guy with a horn on his head and monstrous right arm.

She blinked, Kiba Blinked back

"EEEIIIIIII"

The girl shriek and crawl backwards away from him.

Seeing the girl scare, he sometime forgot that his appearance is not normal anymore

"Hey, its ok I'm not gonna hurt you." Kiba raise his hand in fake surrender and give a smile to reassure the girl.

The girl takes deep breath to calm down, but still wary of him.

"W-w-who are you? And Where am I? and what is this thing on my arm" the girl asked as look at the shield on her arm.

She looks around and saw a couple of people nearby and some of them have… animal ears and tails?!

"I guess, I can introduce myself. My name Kiba, Kurogane Kiba. What's yours?"

The girl thinks for second to whether to answer or not.

But since he trying being nice and introduce himself already might as well give him her name.

"Naomi, Iwatani Naomi"

**END CHAPTER**

**Well, done with this chapter. With Kiba Summoning Cerberus as guard dog, training Raphtalia and her friends, saving some familiar slaves and summon the Shield hero or heroine in this case.**

**Now gonna answer some question**

**raigalcc: Yes, he can access his Aragami form already I just don't where to put it yet.**

**Ptl: This chapter explain a bit. I'll Pm the details if you want know more.**


End file.
